


Celebration

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dancing, M/M, Supportive Fala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira and his team would rather not be at yet another celebration, but they don't have a choice in the matter. Akira would rather spend his time with Isamu, which is something that Fala decided to help with.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 1





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Celebration"

Akira sighed inaudibly. The princess was hosting another ball in celebration of another GoLion victory, but all he wanted to do was relax, and he knew the rest of the guys felt the same. However, they were required to be there. Since that was the case, Akira decided to make the best of it. He started making his way over to Isamu, intent on asking him to dance. He was interrupted by the crowd murmuring about how the princess should dance with the 'young man in red.' Akira froze in his tracks. _He_ was the only one wearing red. He knew how to dance, but he wasn't really wanting to dance with the princess.

"Kogane."

Akira turned towards the princess. He bowed. "Hime."

Fala approached Akira and whispered, "I know you'd rather dance with Kurogane, but have one dance with me, and I'll make sure you two are undisturbed for the rest of the night."

Akira gave the princess a small smile and bowed to her again. "Thank you, hime. May I have this dance?"

Fala curtsied to the commander. "Of course, Kogane."

Akira led the princess in a waltz around the ballroom, discreetly keeping an eye on Isamu. The Black Lion pilot knew his boyfriend was bored; he wasn't one for these types of celebrations. He preferred smaller parties where Akira would be by his side for the whole night. Fortunately, the princess knew her teammates well enough to know that Akira and Isamu were dating.

Soon enough, the music ended, and Akira accompanied Fala over to the balcony, the princess calling the Red Lion pilot over. "Kurogane!"

Isamu walked over and joined them on the balcony. "Yes, hime?"

"If you and Kogane go down to the garden and stand under this balcony, you can still hear the music, and there'll be no one around to bother you."

"What?"

"Isa, it's a thank you for me dancing with her, even though she knew I'd rather dance with you."

"How are we going to get down there without anyone seeing us?"

"If you go through this passage, it'll take you down there. No one really uses it anymore, since it's a servant's corridor."

"Thank you, hime." Akira kissed Fala on the cheek. "Meet you down there, Isa."

Isamu left the balcony, and Akira escorted the princess back into the ballroom. Fala started dancing with Raible, an event which allowed Akira to slip away unnoticed.

Akira entered the garden, Isamu's arms immediately drawing Akira close. He sighed. "Isa."

"Aki, dance with me?"

"Of course." Akira wrapped his arms around Isamu, and they started swaying to the music coming from the ballroom above them. Isamu dipped Akira and then brought him back up, their lips meeting in the process.

Isamu pulled back slightly. "Aki."

Akira knew what his boyfriend was wanting, and he wasn't about to tell him 'no.' "Let's make sure no one sees us go to our room."

They stuck to the shadows, and fortunately, there was no one around to see the two pilots making their way to their room for their own private celebration.

Fin


End file.
